Regina delle stagioni
by nemuru3003
Summary: La alianza creada por el primo y la Regina delle stagioni, tendrá que ser utilizada para que todo siga igual que siempre. de lo contrario, la catástrofe de las estaciones vendrá y nadie podrá detenerla. Pero... la heredar esta cerca, cerca de quienes son sus aliados. ahora la cosa es, ¿ella recuerda su pasado y quien iba a ser?. -
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas!**_

_**Este es el segundo Fic de Reborn que comenzare, aunque pasaría a ser el primero ya que tenia lo eliminare por razones que se explican más abajo.**_

_**Espero sea de si agrado**_

_***Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo mis oc por el momento.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

*******HACE MUCHO ******

En un lugar de "Las Dolomitas" en Italia, se ve como van caminando los miembros de la primera generación de la Vongola Family.

-Aun no creo que esto es una buena idea – Opino el Guardián de la tormenta

-Estoy de acuerdo con G – Lo apoyo Ugetsu

-No la juzguen si aun no la conocen – Les respondió Giotto tranquilo

-Pero es una bruja – Alego Lampo

-Las brujas no existen, Lampo – Afirmo Knuckle

-Pero ella si es una bruja – Volvió a decir el peli verde – Quizás que nos va hacer cuando lleguemos...debe ser un lugar tenebroso – Comenzó a temblar al imaginarse el lugar

-Es un lugar muy bello... no hay nada tenebroso – Rio Primo

-Ya la conoces,... ¿Cuando viniste aquí? –Pregunto G

-Cozarto me la presento hace un tiempo – sonrió Giotto – Ella no nos hará nada cuando lleguemos

-Pero una alianza... con la Regina delle stagioni... ¿no creo que sea necesario? – Dijo el Guardián de la lluvia – Digo... todos los ataques que hemos tenido los hemos podido controlar sin problema

-Aunque... es mejor tenerla como Aliada que como enemiga – Reflexiono el Guardián del sol

-Así es... y quien dice que en un futuro no servirá de algo – Termino de decir Giotto

Siguieron caminando por los alrededores de Dolomita, hasta comenzar una especie de sendero hacia las montañas. Al adentrarse, la temperatura comenzó a descender, aunque aun era soportable para cómo iban vestidos. Vieron como en camino había algunos tipos de ofrendas y de más.

El sendero desapareció y era casi imposible el seguir adelante ya que comenzaban las faldas de la montaña.

-Giotto nos equivocamos de camino... vamos de vuelta – Le dijo Ugetsu

-No... Es aquí – Afirmo seguro – Es solo una ilusión de la Reina

-¿Ilusión?... Que ilusión... es solo un pedazo de montaña – Hablo Lampo acercándose a la montaña – Aquí no hay nada – Dijo he intento golpear la montaña, cuando su mano paso de largo, desequilibrando su cuerpo y cayendo hacia el otro lado.

-LAMPO... ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Pregunto Knuckle

-Si... eso creo – Se escucho al joven algo adolorido – Oigan... tienen que venir a ver esto – Se volvió a escuchar impresionado

-Vamos... no tengan miedo – Les dijo Giotto pasando al otro lado de la montaña, seguido por sus guardianes y encontrándose con Lampo parado frente a ellos mirando al frente.

Frente a ellos había un valle rodeado por la montaña, era un espacio hueco dentro de esta. Lo extraño del valle es que es cada esquina era diferente, cada una de ellas representaba una estación del año. Verano, Otoño, Invierno y Primavera, estaban representados en las esquinas. Las dividía un camino de cerámicas de colores que se juntaban en el centro, donde se hallaba una fuente de color dorado y de esta salía chorros de agua, que cambiaban de color dependiendo la estación que apuntaban.

-¿Que...Que es esto? – pregunto G

-El hogar de la Regina delle stagioni – Respondió Giotto segura para comenzar a caminar hacia la fuente

-Esto es hermoso – Dijo Lampo adelantándose a Giotto mientras giraba para ver cada estación – ¿Ella hizo todo esto sola? – Pregunto

-No exactamente – Se escucho detrás de la fuente – Mi cuerpo es muy frágil para crear todo esto – Volvió a decir saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose a los Vongola

-Ha pasado tiempo, Gardenia – Saludo Giotto

-Unos meses, Giotto – respondió esta

Gardenia era el nombre de la mujer conocida como la "Regina delle stagioni"... la "Reina de las estaciones". Así como su nombre es el de la flor que flórese todo el año, no importa si es invierno y hace frio, o si es verano y el calor es insoportable, ella siempre está presente. La mujer frente a ellos no pasaba de los 25 años, con el cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Con los ojos de un color azulado con gris. Llevaba un vestido blanco de época con algunas cintas de color negro.

-G, Ugetsu, Knuckle y Lampo – Nombro Giotto – Ella es Gardenia... Gardenia – La llamo y tomo su mano con elegancia – Ellos son mis guardianes, de los que te hablamos la última vez con Cozarto

-Es un gusto el conocerlos – Saludo la joven educadamente – Hablando de Cozarto... ¿Como está el? – pregunto

-no lo se... muchas cosas han pasado estos meses – Suspiro Primo – Te contare más tarde... primero debemos hablar otra cosa

-Déjame adivinar... ¿quieres una alianza? – Dijo Gardenia con seguridad

-Así es... por eso he venido ante ti – Sonrió Primo

-Y... ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría? – Pregunto la joven curiosa

-Intuición – Respondió de lo más sencillo Giotto

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso...pura intuición

-Ya veo... ¿ustedes están desacuerdo? – pregunto gardenia a los guardianes

-Si él lo desea así... que así sea –Respondió G serio – él es el Jefe de la Vongola

-Buena respuesta – Sonrió la joven castaña – Tiene una buena familia Giotto

-Parecida a la tuya...igual que tus protectores – Rio como respuesta

-¿Protectores? – Pregunto Lampo

-Protegemos a Gardenia – se escucho de la esquina del verano

-Iberis...siento haberte despertado – se disculpo la castaña

-no importa Principessa – respondió Iberis

Iberis, la protectora de Gardenia, representante del verano. Una joven que al igual que la castaña no pasaba los 25 años. De cabello, largo y liso, de color blanco como la flor que representa y los ojos rojizos. Vestida con una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una falda azulada larga que tenía un corte dejando ver su pierna izquierda.

-Como ella dijo... su cuerpo es frágil, por lo que no pelea – Volvió a decir Iberis

-Pasa eso estamos nosotros... sus protectores, luchamos por ella con el poder que nos concedió – Se escucho de la esquina de la primavera

-Phlox... ¿que tienes ahí? – Pregunto Iberis al ver a su compañero

Phlox, Protector de Gardenia, representante de la primavera. Mayor a las dos chicas rondando por los 28 años. Cabello corto y bien peinado de color negro, ojos de color azul pálido como la gama de la flor que representa. Vestía unos pantalones de tela negro y una camisa de color vino semi abierta, mostrando su buena musculatura.

-Es un Ramo para mi Principessa – sonrió dirigiéndose a la castaña y esta acepto gustosa el ramo

-Por favor entremos a la casa para hablar con mayor facilidad – pidió Gardenia a los Vongola

Una vez adentro, se toparon con dos mujeres mas, las cuales eran Salvia y Viola.

Salvia, Protectora de Gardenia, representante de otoño. Mayor a Iberis y Gardenia, casi como Phlox. Cabello corto y recto, de color lila como la flor de su nombre y los ojos grises, junto con un lugar bajo el ojo derecho. Vestida con una falda gris larga, y una chaqueta larga negra hasta el cuello cerrada.

Mientras que Viola, protectora de Gardenia, representante del Invierno. La menor de ellas con 22 años. Cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda con ondas. Ojos lilas con una franja negra en la parte superior como su flor. Llevaba un vestido largo de color celeste y una bufanda sobre los brazos que rodeaba su espalda.

-Entonces – Se escucho de parte de Giotto hacia todos los presente, en especial a Gardenia – ¿Hay alianza?

-Por supuesto que sí – Le contesto Gardenia – Juro como Regina delle stagioni que ayudare a la Vongola Famiglia en todo lo que me pida, tanto ahora como en el futuro

-Al igual que la Vongola hacia usted, Regina delle stagioni – Respondió Giotto al juramento.

************Actualidad********

POV XXXX

(Sueño)

Al norte de Italia, cerca de Las Dolomitas, había una Mansión, con el jardín cubierto de Flores, todas distintas y en su máximo esplendor. En el se veía un grupo de 5 niños muy felices jugando a las escondidas.

A las 7 de la tarde dos de ellos, dos niñas, fueron llamadas para volver a su casa, despidiéndose de los demás.

-Adiós... no vemos mañana – dijo una de ellas

-Hasta mañana Hime-sama – dijo la otra y se fueron

Los tres que quedamos entraremos a la misión y jugamos dentro hasta la hora de la cena. Luego se fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación a dormir y para tener las energías para jugar al día siguiente. Pero...

-¡ARRIBA... DESPIERTE HIME-SAMA! – Una de las niñas de grupo intentaba despertarla

-¿Que paso? – Pregunte con sueño

-Debemos irnos de aquí Hime-sama – Dijo mi único amigo varón

-¿Pero...Porque? – Pregunte con algo de miedo

-Solo venga con nosotros... la protegeremos – dijo mi amiga y me saco corriendo del lugar

-Pero... ¿y mi mama? – Volvi a decir aun más desesperada sin entender nada

-No se preocupe...Hime-sama – Me Dijo mi amigo para tranquilizarme – Natsuko-Sama está a salvo, no te sucederá nada a ella ni a usted

A medida que corríamos por la mansión, podía escuchar a gente gritando y ruidos muy fuertes, como si algo explotara, pero no solo una vez, si no que muchas seguidas. Estábamos llegando a una de las habitaciones que nos tiene prohibido el ingreso, el salón sagrado de mi madre. Pero antes de entrar, un hombre apareció frente a nosotros.

-La heredera – Dijo levantando un arma de fuego – La heredera que debe morir – volvió a dice y nos ataco.

Mi amigo de cabellos rubios, detuvo al hombre con un pequeño cuchillo que traía consigo. Nos indico que entráramos al salón y no saliéramos a menos de que el nos digiera. Lo último que recuerdo de él, es su sonrisa y ojos al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta. No entiendo porque, por que lucía tan contento y orgulloso.

Mi amiga de cabellos rojizos, cerró con seguro la puerta y me indico que me acercara a la ventana, a lo que ella se situó a mi lado a los pocos segundos mientras miraba por la ventana a los alrededores.

Pasaron unos minutos, y sentimos como la puerta era golpeada con mucha fuerza. Comencé a temblar y mi amiga tomo una de las velas y la sostuvo para luego mirarme.

-Todo estará bien... lo prometo – Me sonrió

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al mismo hombre que nos detuvo. La chica se aproximo a él y soltó la vela entre ella y yo. Saco también un cuchillo y lo ataco. Comenzamos a escuchar como llegaba más gente a la mansión y muchas palabras como "suelten sus armas", "están acabados", "no debieron atacarlos a ellos", que al parecer estaban de nuestro lado. El hombre se puso nervioso y de un solo golpe, tiro a mi amiga al piso ya que esta se distrajo por las voces de los pisos inferiores.

-Si mueres abre hecho mi trabajo – Dijo el hombre y me apunto con su arma

Comencé a temblar. Escuche el disparo del arma y cerré los ojos esperando que me llegara la bala, hasta que sentí como caía hacia atrás. Mi amiga se poso delante de mí y me empujo hacia fuera de la ventana.

Todo era lento, abrí los ojos y ahí esta ella, sonriendo de la misma manera que el chico. Me fije en su pecho y una gran mancha roja comenzó a aparecer.

- Siamo principessa – le oí susurrar antes de caer completamente al jardín

-Ka...KAORI! – Grite mientras caía

(Fin sueño)

-Despierta...ya despierta – sentí que me decían y comencé a abrir los ojos, y me tope con una mirada de color miel – ¿Estas bien, Haru-chan? – Pregunto

-Si...Haru está bien – Respondí – Haru tuvo una pesadilla

-¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar preocupada

-Haru está bien, Kyoko-chan – sonreí

-Está bien... ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo? – Dijo con alegría

-Si... Vamos a la pastelería – Respondí con la misma emoción – y Pasamos por Lambo-kun, Fuuta-kun y I-pin

-Claro... vamos – me contesto y salimos de mi casa, rumbo a la pastelería. Pero en mi mente me pregunto... ¿Quienes eran esos niños?... ¿Ellos eran mis amigos?, pero... ¿por qué no los recuerdo?

FIN POV HARU

No muy lejos de donde se veía a las chicas caminando felizmente a la pasteleria, en uno de los tantos techos que hay por ahí, se encontraban dos personas mirando atentos a lo que ocurría.

-Se ve feliz – Dijo una voz masculina – Se ve que no nos recuerda – suspiro con tristeza

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán nuevamente y tendrá que recordarnos – lo animo la otra persona, una chica.

-y la protegeremos nuevamente... ¿no?

-claro... somos sus protectores, es nuestro deber proteger a la siguiente Regina delle stagioni – sonrió la chica

* * *

_**Aclaraciones **_

_**Regina delle stagioni: Reina de las estaciones**_

_**Principessa: princesa**_

_**Siamo principessa: nos vemos princesa**_

_**Gardenia: Flor de color blanco que florece todo el año**_

_**Iberis: flor pequeña de color blanco que florece solo en verano**_

_**Phlox: Flor de colores azules hasta rojos y blancos, que florece en primavera**_

_**Salvia: Flor parecida a la lavanda, de color lila que florece otoño**_

_**Viola: flor que va desde los colores morados y amarillos, y florece en invierno**_

* * *

_Bueno... este es un nuevo proyecto que comenzare. El anterior de Reborn lo eliminare por falta de inspiración y varios errores que encontré una vez que volví a ver la serie y leer la manga._

_Para esta historia, pediré unos oc. Por el momento solo serán 4. Dos que tendrán que ver con el invierno y la otra con el otoño._

_Para eso tiene que saber que los poderes de ellos se basan mezclando los elementos con las estaciones._

_Verano: Fuego_

_Primavera: Tierra_

_Otoño: Viento_

_Invierno: Agua_

_Los otro dos oc, deberían ser un mensajero/a, que también debe tener algo que ver con una estación, y un Tutor/a, también con alguna estación._

_A medida que pase la historia quizás pida más Oc. Eso lo veré en el camino. También para ver quiénes son elegidos como participantes, hare una selección de quienes envíen su personaje y as notificare si fueron elegidas, antes de subir el capitulo siguiente... Creo._

_Las cosas que necesito, son lo típico._

_Nombre:_

_Edad:_

_Apariencia:_

_Personalidad:_

_Arma:_

_Estación:_

_Historia:_

_Gustos y disgustos:_

_Pareja: (menos Gokudera)_

_Extras:_

_Animal afiliado a la estación:_

_Eso seria, espero su opinión._

_Nos leemos, MATTA NE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: Aquí es traigo el segundo capitulo**_

_**Yamiko: Ojala des guste y muchas gracias a quienes enviaron su Oc**_

_**Kaori: Los personajes no le pertenecen, solo sus Oc, y los demás a quienes nos las y lo Prestaron**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Se ve en medio de la cuidad de Namimori un gran edifico, que desde su azotea se veía toda la cuidad. En ese lugar, sentado a la orilla, se ve a un joven de no más de 17 años, de cabello largo rubio, atado en una coleta baja, junto a unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Vestía con unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa a rayas blancas y negras, en ella estampada estaba un símbolo extraño con una franja de color naranjo, además de unos zapatos y un solo guante, de color negro los dos. Observaba la ciudad, con una sonrisa juguetona, cada detalle que esta tenia, al parecer buscando algo. Suspiro resinado al no hallar nada, y escucho a alguien llegar detrás de él.

-¿Nada? – Pregunto quién estaba a su espalda

-No... Ninguna amenaza por el momento – Respondió el chico

-¿Crees que lo recuerde antes de que ellos lleguen? – Pregunto nuevamente, quien resulto siendo una chica.

-No lo sé, pero si debe ser antes que Natsuko-sama venga

-Es cierto, si ella llega acá significara que ya comenzó la casería contra la princesa – Dijo la chica al acercarse a su compañero. Ella lleva el cabello atado al estilo samurái, de color plateado, y los ojos azules y piel blanca como su compañero. Con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Vestida con un kimono blanco con copos de nieve en él y a hasta la altura de las rodillas junto a unas medias blancas y unas botas azules hasta debajo de las rodillas. En la espalda llevaba un símbolo extraño, con una granja de color Azul.

-Solo hay que esperar a que ocurra y listo – Dijo el chico algo relajado

-¿Como es que puedes estar así en una situación como esta? – Pregunto la chica impresionada por el actuar de el

-¿Así como?

-Relajado... Se supone que ere el Tutor de Otoño – Le dijo algo molesta

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago... mi linda Yuki – Sonrió el chico

-Espero que así sea Lion – Suspiro Yuki

**************CENTRO DE NAMIMORI*************

Para el grupo de la Famiglia Vongola era un día completamente normal. Los alumnos de escuela Namimori se encontraban saliendo de clases y como ya era común, en la entrada se encontraban I-pin corriendo tras de Lambo, eso por haberle robado unos dulces. Y en medio de los dos estaba Fuuta intentado calmarlos, y cerca del niño estaban Haru.

-Haru-chan! – La llamo Kyoko

-Kyoko-chan... Tanjōbiomedetō – Le dijo Haru con una sonrisa

-Jeje... ahora que estamos todos vamos a festejar –Hablo Yamamoto dando una idea

-SI! – Dijo la peli naranja – Adelantemos el día de los pasteles Haru

-Haru está de acuerdo-desu – Afirmo Haru con una sonrisa

-¿Que no se cansan en comer tanto dulce? – Pregunto Gokudera algo fastidiado

-Vamos Gokudera-kun no te alteres – Le decía Tsuna tratando de calmarlo

-Ya vámonos, Quiero pastel ¡ AL EXTREMO! – Grito Ryohei

-Lambo también quiere – Lo apoyo el pequeño, seguido por I-pin y Fuuta

El grupo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la pastelería que tanto les gustaba a las dos chicas. Hablaban cual iban a probar y cosas como esa. Los chicos en cambio se adelantaron un poco, ya que las dos chicas se quedaban parabas algunas veces mientras hablaban.

-Vaya que están felices – Rio Tsuna

-Por supuesto...es un cumpleaños después de todo – Sonrió Yamamoto

-Son ruidosas – Alego Gokudera

-Igual que tu cabeza de pulpo – Lo molesto Ryohei

-No molestes... cabeza de césped – Dijo Mirando y distrayéndose. Producto de eso choco con alguien en la esquina de la calle. – ¡Ten cuidado por dónde vas! – Dijo Molesto llamando la atención

-¡Tu eras el distraído... no me alegues a mí! – Le respondió la chica con la que había chocado.

-¿Gokudera-kun Estas bien? – Le pregunto Tsuna para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Estoy bien decimo... ¡Ella es la culpable! – Volvió a decir y la miro por primera vez.

La chica tenía unos 15 años con el cabello rojo corto hasta los hombro en la parte de atrás y los mechones que rodean su rostro largo hasta las caderas algo ondulado, su flequillo estaba hacia el lado izquierdo sin tapar su ojo, estos eran de color violeta. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tiras con flores rojas en la parte inferior, además de unas sandalias blancas con tacón. En el vestido llevaba un prendedor con un símbolo desconocido, y una de las franjas que este tiene era de color rojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le dijo Kyoko a la pelirroja

-Estoy bien... creo – Dijo Poniéndose de pie para mirar a Kyoko

-Eres un fruto – Le alego Haru al peliblanco

-Entonces que se fije por donde va – Respondió Gokudera

-Ya cálmense... aquí tu eres que él tiene más la culpa – Dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera junto a Tsuna

-Yo no la tengo

-Claro que la tienes – Le dijo la pelirroja – Tienes que ver por dónde vas caminando

-Haru cree que ella tiene razón – Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la chica

-"_Principessa" – _Pensó la chica al verla. La miro y solo sonrió. Intento acercarse un poco sin que nadie lo notara hasta que escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡KAO!...¡KAO! – Se escucho, y luego apareció el culpable de los gritos. Era un chico, de unos 15 años de cabello rubio corto y alborotado, cubría su ojo Izquierdo, dejando ver el derecho con un lindo color celeste en el. Vestía unos Jeans, junto a una camiseta blanco y una camisa verde Abierta. El llevaba en el brazo una banda, como la de Hibari, en el Brazo el mismo símbolo que la chica pero con otra franja de un color verde. – No me dejes atrás que me pierdo – Sonrió

-Lo siento – se disculpo con su amigo

-Etto – Llamo la atención Tsuna – Siento lo que ocurrió

-No te preocupes... ya paso – Le dijo tranquila

-¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto el rubio

-Gokudera choco con ella – Contesto Ryohei señalando al chico

-Ya veo... ¿No te pusiste a pelear cierto? – Le dijo el Rubio a su amiga

-Como se te ocurre – Respondió Sarcástica

-KAO!.. Contrólate un poco – Suspiro el rubio – Disculpen – Llamo la atención – Ustedes saben dónde está esta dirección – Dijo enseñándoles un papel

-Claro... es por aquí derecho y das vuelta en la segunda calle a la derecha – Le indico Kyoko

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió

-Pero... por ahí el peligroso que vaya un chico – Le dijo Yamamoto

-en ese lugar se juntan muchos grupos de pandilleras y al parecer ni les gusta que pasen chicos por su "territorio" – Le dijo Tsuna con nervio al mencionarlas

-Tendrás que ponerte la diadema si quieres pasar desapercibido, Ten – Le dijo su amiga Riendo

-Bien... ya me la pongo – Dijo sin tomar atención dejando ver su rostro por completo, dejando a los Vongola sorprendidos.

-Tu...Tus ojos – Dijo Ryohei casi sin palabras

-Ahí no – Se asusto el chico – _Bien digan lo que quieran, monstruo, raro, fenómeno,... hay una extensa lista – _Pensó el chico algo deprimido

-Que lindos – Le dijo Haru acercándose y tomando su rostro, llamando la atención del chico

-¡SON DISTINTOS, TUS OJOS SON DISTINTOS! – Grito Lambo colgándose de la pierna del rubio

-No...No se les hace raro – Dijo aliviado

-Son como los de Mukuro – Dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-Gracias – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

La sonrisa que el rubio hizo, descoloco a Haru, haciendo que recordara el sueño, recordó al chico que sonrió en ese ocasión, distinguiendo el parecido que tenia con el chico que estaba frente a ella. Comenzó a retroceder sin que ninguno lo notara.

-¿Como se llaman? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-El es Kirie Tenshin – Señalo al rubio – Yo soy Amai Kaori – se presento la chica

El nombre de la chica retumbo en la cabeza de Haru, ella también, la relaciono con la niña que, supuestamente la salvo. ¿Quienes eran ellos?

-Un gusto soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el niño que está en tus pies es Lambo – Lo señalo – La que lo intenta sacar es I-pin y el niño es Fuuta – Los presento

- Sasagawa Ryohei... ¡EXTREMO!

-Sasagawa Kyoko

-Gokudera Hayato – se presento y miro a la pelirroja – Lo...Lo siento – Susurro

-Está bien – Respondió aceptando su disculpas

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – Sonrió el decimo – Falta Haru – Dijo para buscarla con la mirada seguido por los demás.

Cuando vieron a la chica esta estaba a la mitad de la calle completamente descolocada hasta escuchar su nombre de parte de Tsuna. Lo mira tratando de verse lo más normal posible, y luego sonrió.

-Haru-chan... ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Kyoko al verla

-Ha...Haru está bien-desu – Trato de sonreír

No pasaron ni 2 segundos, cuando se escucho la bocina de un camión en dirección a Haru, no habiendo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para que Tsuna Reaccionara. Eso hasta que delante de Haru, con una velocidad increíble, ya que ni siquiera se logro ver, si es que fue corriendo, estaba Tenshin. Este se apego a Haru, he increíblemente el camino paso por su lado sin ni siquiera estar cerca.

En la acera se veía la marca de los neumáticos y de cómo habían frenado o intentaban frenar, además de cómo fue que paso por el lado de ello. Como si hubiera sido una simple maniobra de viraje.

-Haru... ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Yamamoto en cuando la chica llego al lado de ellos, mientras Tenshi se iba con Kaori.

-Haru...Está bien – decía aun con miedo, siendo abrazada por los niños

-Gracias al cielo no te paso nasa – Suspiro Tsuna

-Pero... ¿Como es que el llego ahí?, ni siquiera el decimo podía – Dijo Gokudera

-Es verdad...Oye ¿Tenshin? – Lo llamo Ryohei, pero ellos ya no estaban

-¿CUANDO SE FUERON? – Grito Gokudera

-Pero...Haru ya está bien – Sonrió – Hay que celebrar – Tomo la mano de Kyoko y salió corriendo

No lejos de ahí, en una azotea cercana (A todos les gusta estar en las azoteas. Jiji) se encuentra una joven admirando toda la escena. Esta tenía el cabello negro atado con una cinta negra en una coleta alta, sus ojos son de un color morado. Llevaba puesto unos short negros con suspensores azules, polera manga corta de color blanco junto a una chaqueta negra. Unas zapatillas que al parecer esconden algo y un collar con forma de copo de nieve hecho con un diamante. En sus short tenía el mismo símbolo que los anteriores con una franja azul.

-Bien hecho Ten – Suspiro la chica – Digno del protector de primavera – Rio

-¿Todo bien por ahí, Alex? – Pregunto su acompañante

-Todo bien Pan – Respondió la aludida

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Ten? – Pregunto nuevamente

-Movió el curso del asfalto que estaba bajo el camión, así lo direcciono...Pero llego al lado de la Principessa atreves de la tierra subterránea – Explico – Fue un poco descuidado, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, creo... No estoy segura

-Ya veo... Debemos ir con Lion y Yuki – Hablo la chica. De cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un color rojo sangre (Disculpa cambiar el color, espero no le moleste a su creadora), de estatura pequeña y piel blanca. Lleva un vestido largo tipo victoriano de color celeste, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. En la cintura del vestido, en una cinta ancha de color negro, estaba el mismo símbolo con una franja de color naranjo. – Me adelantare – Dijo y de un salto bajo a un callejón, saliendo a la calle y dirigiéndose a la casa que compartían

-Bien... te sigo – Se levanto y como la otra chica salto de la azotea. Cuando ella salió del callejón choco con un chico, más o menos de su estatura. Enojada, lo miro, pero antes de poder alegarle, el chico ya le estaba estirando su mano para ayudarla y pedirle disculpas.

-Lo siento – Le dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Está bien... no hay problema – contesto y sonrió de forma extraña, casi traviesa

-Enma... ¿Que te paso? – Dijo una mujer acercándose al chico

-Estoy bien Adel, solo tropecé con ella – Señalo a la chica

-Pero me encuentro bien – Dijo la pelinegra

-Ya apúrense... Skull-sma quiere ir a casa rápido – Alego un pequeño que daba la imagen de niño d años de edad, con un casco de motociclista.

-No nos apures – Le contesto Adel

-Bien... espero volver a vernos,... hasta luego – Hablo la extraña. Esta al pasar por el lado de Skull, lo saludo y este se quedo mirándola, claro que por el casco no se veían sus ojos, pero dio esa impresión.

-¡VAMOS ALEX! ME VOY A BURRIS DE ESPERARTE – Grito su amiga

-YA VOY PAN – Contesto y fue corriendo

-Esa...esa chica –Decía Skull con temor

-Nosotros también nos vamos – Le dijo Adel al arcobaleno

-Iré más tarde,...Skull-sama tiene algo que hacer – Dijo y desapareció

-Vamos Enma – Le dijo a su jefe

-Si – Contesto tranquilo – ¿Viste el emblema que tenia?

-¿Te refieres al de su short?... Si – Contesto la mujer

-Se me hace conocido... pero no recuerdo donde – Le dijo Enma y siguieron caminando

****EN CASA DE TSUNA*****

Reborn se hallaba en la habitación de Tsuna junto con Colonello y Fong. Ese día había decidido no molestar a Tsuna solo por el Cumpleaños de Kyoko. Estaban tranquilamente tomado el té, cuando desde la ventana llega Skull. Apenas aprecian, Reborn le disparo dejarlo pegado a la pared debajo de la ventana.

-Skull-sama a traído información – Dijo recuperando y con aires de grandeza

-Cierra la boca-kora – Le dijo Colonello tirándole una revista

-Si sempai – Habla Skull derrotado – NO...Ella llego – Le dijo tomando su atención

-¿Quien es ella? – Pregunto Fong de lo más tranquilo

-¿Lal llego?-kora – Pregunto Colonello con algo de miedo

-Explícate lacayo – Le dijo Reborn

-No me refiero a Lal, Si no a Regina – Les dijo llamando mas su atención – Estoy seguro que vi a una protectora de Regina... era su emblema

-¿Regina?... Seguro que era ese emblema – Le dijo Fong

-SEGURO! – Respondió Skull completamente seguro

-¿Que significa esto Reborn?-kora – Pregunto el arcobaleno militar

-Significa que la Regina necesita la ayuda de Vongola, si no, no se hubiera expuesta de esta forma – Explico el Hitman

-Pero la última Regina desapareció hace años – Recordó Fong

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba un protector en la cuidad? – Pregunto Skull

-Como quieres que sepamos, idiota-kora – Le contesto Colonello volviendo a tirarle una revista

-El trato de Gardenia y de Giotto sigue en pie todavía – Dijo Reborn

-Es verdad, se supone que son aliados con los Vongola – Dijo Fong

-Y... ¿Si buscamos a la Regina? – Pregunto Skull

-Cállate – Dijeron Reborn y Colonello Tirando lo que encontraron a mano

-¿Por qué siempre son tan malos con Skull? – Pregunto una mujer entrando por la ventana y tomando al arcobaleno golpeado entra sus brazos, como si este fuera un gatito y acariciando su cabeza, ya que le había quietado el casco – Es adorable – Sonrió

-Te recuerdo que él no un bebe exactamente, Rose – Le dijo Reborn

-Lo se... pero aun así es muy tierno – Lo abrazo mas

La mujer frente a ellos es hermosa con el pelo largo color magenta, tiene los ojos verdes claros con la piel cremosa. Mide 1,70 cm y Lleva pendientes pequeños y oscuros guantes azules. Ella también lleva un vestido azul oscuro, con un cuello con volantes blancos y un collar verde. En los volantes lleva e símbolo de Regina, como todos los demás, pero con la franja de color verde

-Así que es cierto – Dijo Fong tomando un sorbo de te - ¿Que hacen aquí los protectores de Regina?

-Yo no soy una protectora Fong – Contesto Rose – Yo soy una Tutora de Primavera

-¿Hay diferencia entre ellos y tú?-kora – Pregunto Colonello

-Claro que lo hay – Dijo Reborn – Los protectores están siempre con Regina y son prácticamente extensiones de ella

-Así es... los demás solo controlamos e poder de nuestra estación – Termino Rose

-No extiendo – Dijo Skull aun en los Brazos de Rose

-Mas tarde lo entenderán bien... pero digamos que si nuestra Regina se altera, su poder se reflejada en el protector correspondiente a la estación – Le dijo Rose

-Pero... ¿La Regina desapareció hace como 10 años?-kora

-No exactamente – Dijo Rose – Ella fue salvada borrando su memoria

-Entonces ha vivido tranquilamente todos estoy años, hasta ahora – Dijo Fong

-Todos ustedes son muy inteligentes – Sonrió Rose -

-¿Que es lo que paso para que estén aquí? – Pregunto Reborn

-Comenzó nuevamente la casería contra Regina, Por lo que Mi Regina debe recuperar su memoria lo antes posible

-¿Casería?... Pero si ella no los recuerda, ¿Cómo se va a defender?-kora

-Cuando niña solo le explicaron cual era su papel, la cosa es que hay tutores para que ella aprenda – Hablo nuevamente la mujer

-Ademas la Regina no pelea – Dijo Reborn

-Cierto, siempre se ha dicho que tiene un cuerpo débil para la pelea – Completo Fong

-Bueno... eso no sé si es del todo cierto – suspiro Rose

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Skull

-Por que Natsuko-sama... la Madre de mi Regina, es muy fuerte

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dicen que es débil?-kora

-Por que su cuerpo se vuelve débil si usa sus poderes, fuera de eso no es débil – Rio

-Dime algo Rose... ¿Regina esta cerca? – Pregunto Reborn

-Mas de lo que crees – Contesto

Iban a seguir con la conversa, cuando se abre a puerta y deja ver a Tsuna junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera. La celebración había terminado antes, y las dos chicas querían pasar tiempo las dos juntas y además pasarían a juntarse con Chrome, por lo que los chicos de fueron.

Al entrar se toparon con los 4 arcobalenos y la mujer. Quedaron mirándola un rato, y...

-Así que él es el decimo Vongola – sonrió Rose y se acerco a Tsuna sin que nadie lo notara – Tiene la misma edad que mi Regina

-Aléjate del decimo – Le dijo Gokudera interponiéndose entre los dos

-¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Rose...Lunatore Rose – Dijo Tranquila – Ellos... ¿no saben nada sobre Regina?...Reborn

-No saben... nunca fue necesario hablar de ello – Le contesto

-Pero el Nono si sabe sobre ella y la Octava también sabia de ella

-A Tsuna no se le ha hablado de ella

-¿De quién Reborn? – Pregunto Tsuna

-De Regina delle stagioni – Contesto

-Yo los dejare... debo irme a vigilar a los demás... no puedo dejarlos con Lion a cargo – Suspiro –Nos vemos Vongola decimo – Sonrió y desapareció

-¿Que fue eso Reborn? – Pregunteo Tsuna

-La tutora de Primavera de Regina – Contesto

-¿Regina?... ¿Que significa eso? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Reina en italiano... pero Reborn dijo Regina delle stagioni – Dijo Gokudera – Eso significa "Reina de las estaciones"

-No me digas que es otra familia de la mafia que quiere una batalla – Dijo Tsuna asustado

-No... No son una familia de la mafia – Le contesto el guardián de la tormenta – Ellos son...

-Aliados – Se escucho en la espalda de Tsuna.

Al girarse se topo con la mirada serena del Vongola Primo. A su lado estaban los correspondiente Guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia de la primera Generación.

-Pero... ¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Al perecer Giotto quieres explicarles sobre Regina –Hablo Ugetsu

-Por mí no hablaríamos del tema – Resoplo G

-Ellos son nuestros aliados y al parecer necesitan nuestra ayuda – Dijo Giotto

-A si es... Rose dijo que comenzó la casería – Le dijo Reborn

-Verán... la Regina delle stagioni es... - Dijo Giotto – La mujer más fuerte dentro de los conocimientos de la mafia, sin que ella pertenezca a una.

-Tsuna... ¿Viste el símbolo de su vestido?, el del cuello – Pregunto Reborn

-Si...parecían unas alas, estaban rodeadas con cuatro franjas – Contesto Tsuna

-¿Viste lo mismo en el día?

-En el día... – Pensó Tsuna y los demás

-Ese chico...Tenshin, llevaba el mismo símbolo en la banda d su brazo – Dijo Yamamoto –Y la chica lo tenía en un prendedor

-Recuerden el color – Dijo Fong

-Verde y rojo – Respondió Gokudera

-Eran de Primavera y Verano – Dijo Reborn

-¿Que mas sabes de Regina? – Pregunto Tsuna a Giotto

-El resto lo sabrás por tu cuenta – Respondió – Solo recuerde tener la mente abierta, Todo puede pasar con Regina. – finalizo y desaparición junt Ugetsu.

**********Italia, Casa central de los Vongola**********

Todo en el lugar era tranquilidad. Nono se encontraba en su habitación de reunión junto con sus guardianes, su hijo Xanxus junto con Varia en su totalidad y Cedef. Noticias habían llegado a los oídos del noveno, noticias inquietantes directamente de Natsuko, la Regina que terminaba su tiempo de reinado. Se Hallaba dando alguna información para comenzar a explicar quien ere ella, hasta que se escucho un gran golpe en el piso inferior.

Los guardianes y todos los presentes se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando que algo o alguien entraran en la habitación y atacara al noveno. Basil se acerco a la puerta por ordenes de Iemitsu, mientras todos sus compañeros de posicionaron detrás de él. Cuando toco la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, era casi un tornado en miniatura. Esta hizo que los que estaban cercan, ósea Cedef, salieran Volando, literalmente, unos 3 metros hacia atrás.

Cuando este se calmo se vio una joven de cabello color castaño medio ondulado hasta la media espalda, su flequillo son dos mechas que enmarcan su cara, sus ojos son grandes totalmente amarillos, su nariz es de botón, sus labios son rosados y delgados, mide 1.65 es de tez clara delgada. Vestía con una falda hasta los unos 10 cm sobre la rodilla de color morado a cuadros negros, con una camisa blanca ajustada, que al costado de su estomago llevaba el símbolo de Regina con una franja de color naranjo, una corbata negra y botas altas negras co detalles morados y unos calcetines que sobresalen de las botas de color blanco.

-Eso fue fácil – Dijo mirando al frente

-No puedes ser un poco más cuidadosa Annie – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

-Sare... Dime Sare, Kasai – Le alego la niña

La mujer se dejo ver y esta tenía el cabello plateado tomado en una trenza larga y su flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos completamente rojos. Ella llevaba la típica chaqueta de la mafia Vongola pero de color blanco, la camisa negra y un poco abierta sin corbata. Además en vez del pantalón era un Short de color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón negros. El símbolo de esta estaba estampado es si brazo derecho, en todo este.

-¿Kasai? – Dijo una mujer de Cedef

-Hola Orégano... ¿Cuando tiempo? – Saludo

-D verdad mucho – Sonrió Nono

-Disculpe a Annie, Nono – Dijo la mayor

-No me voy a disculpar... ellos me trataron como una busca problemas sin yo serlo – Se excuso – Lo que hice era para defenderme

-Tengo un emblema Vongola, no era necesario que lo hicieras – Respondió Kasai

-¿Quien eres basura? – Dijo Xanxus Fastidiado

-Espía de Vongola y Tutora de Verano de la Regina delle stagioni – Se presento – Ella... aunque no lo crean – señalo a su compañera

-Es una protectora – Dijo Nono – No me cabe duda, con tal control del viento debe serlo

-Así es... gracias por notarlo – Le dijo la castaña

-Entonces... ¿Siempre fuiste de Regina? – Pregunto Iemitsu

-Si... Disculpen el no decirlo, pero le lo prometí a Nono – Dijo Kasai

-¿Vino Yume contigo? – Pregunto Nono

-Yume si vino... pero... no sé donde esta – Dijo Annie

-¿Como que no sabes?, te pedí que la vigilaras 5 segundos y se te perdió – Hablo la peli plateada alterada – ¿Como se te pierde mi hija?

-Cosas que pasa, dudo que le ocurra algo

-Pero...pero

-Mami mira! – Se escucho en la puerta

La pequeña era igual a Kasai, con un vestido de princesa de color blanco, con un lazo rojo en la cintura y el cabello tomado en dos coletas. La pequeña Yume venia feliz mente sentada en el lomo de Besta, mientras Xanxus lo miraba con unas cara de enojo total... ¿Como lo logro eso Yume?... ni su madre sabe como lo hace.

-Es una gatito enorme – Sonrió Yume

-¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Annie

-Es un ligre... el ligre de Xanxus – le contesto y Annie quedo mirándola diciendo ¿Quien es él? – El que tiene cara de amargado con cicatrices – Ahí entendió la castaña

-¡VOI! ¿Que hace una mocosa aquí? – Grito Squalo

-No se...pero es igual de linda que la madre – Dijo Lussuria

-¿Como estas Yume? – Dijo Nono

-ABUELITO! – Corrió la niña a abrazarlo

Pasaron los dos, Abuelo y "nieta", hablando un rato. Hasta que recordó que quería saber cuál era la razón de la visita de una tutora y una protectora de Regina.

-Yume... ve a jugar con Besta un poco

-Si abuelito – Contestó y fue con el ligre

-Bien... ahora... ¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita Kasai?

-Informar, requerir y llevar a cabo la alianza que acordaron el primer Vongola con la Regina Gardenia – Contesto

-La casería de la Nueva Regina comenzó nuevamente – Término de decir Annie

-Entiendo... ¿Que puedo hacer entonces?

-Como usted sigue siendo el jefe hasta que el Decimo asuma, el premiso debe venir de usted – Le dijo Kasai acercándose a él – Si le informa a Decimo estaría muy agradecida

-¿Por qué abría que decirle a Tsuna?... ¿La Regina esta en Japón?

-Si...nuestra Regina esta el Japón, muy cerca de tu hijo Iemitsu – Dijo la tutora

-Entonces si era ella – Suspiro el noveno – El igual a su madre, salvo por sus ojos. Los de Natsuko con Rosados y los de ella castaños

-¿Quien es Regina? – Pregunto Basil

-Haru...Miura Haru – Dijo Annie son emoción en su voz

* * *

_**Espero es haya gustado**_

_**Los oc son:**_

_Lion Fortune: __**Kuroi alex-kun**_

_Kasai Amano y Yume Amano__**: Yuna Kinomoto**_

_Yuki Amano:__** Yuya Kinomoto**_

_Alexandra O'coner:_ _**Emina Megpoid-116**_

_Rose Lunatore:__** Maren-sama**_

_Pandora:__** Chica Panquesito**_

_Annie Delorn o Sare: __**Cassgoto**_

_**A las demás que enviaron a ficha, muchas gracias por hacerlo y lamento si no fueron seleccionadas. De verdad Lo siento.**_

_**Aun así, espero sigan leyendo a Historia. O más probable es que después pida más, así que atentas.**_

_**Me despido y espero sus opiniones **_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Pd: Yami Kuroshin... Hablamos por PM... así que atenta**_


End file.
